1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal for man-machine dialogue with a computer system using plural display and/or signalling elements.
It applies notably, though not exclusively, to the setting up of a control center providing rapid access to a command or parameter to be modified, which is displayed on any one of the viewing devices equipping an aircraft cockpit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is known that in installations of this kind, several solutions have already been proposed enabling needs to be met as regards access and modification of parameters displayed on the viewing devices.
A first solution consists in equipping the viewing screens with touch-sensitive surfaces providing direct access to the parameters displayed thereon which are to be modified or designated.
This solution, which is incorporated into the viewing device and which provides rapid and instinctive access to the data to be modified, has a certain number of drawbacks, such as:
alteration of the images due to the presence of the touch-sensitive surface on the viewing screen, PA1 the appearance of finger marks on the screen, through normal utilization of the touch-sensitive surface, PA1 a high cost due To the fact that it requires as many touch-sensitive surfaces as there are viewing screens, PA1 a certain fragility and a risk of wear of the touch-sensitive surface which can cause a visual hindrance (scratches, alteration of the anti-reflection treatment, etc.), or even failures. PA1 there is no feedback on action performed on the work board, PA1 the operating modes are not obvious (the work board is quiescent), PA1 the designation of parameters close to one another on a laden screen can be difficult (need for gestural finesse often incompatible with flight conditions, in particular in a weapon-carrying plane).
This solution also imposes that the different display screens be disposed within reach of the operator.
A second solution uses an architecture in which a specific piece of equipment, such as a touch-sensitive work board, enables a cursor to be displaced onto the datum to be modified, which is displayed on the screen of a viewing device selected among n such devices.
This solution has the advantage of being less costly (all the less so that the number of visual displays to be commanded is high), of being very flexible in use (cursor mode, absolute pointer mode, relative pointer mode, etc.) and of being satisfactorily reliable and sturdy.
However, it has numerous drawbacks due to the fact that:
This solution, which increases the workload for the pilot, is therefore penalizing.